In a conventional SACP method, the object is typically positioned at various angles of orientation in the object region of an electron beam apparatus or ion beam apparatus. Depending on the angle of orientation, intensities of backscattered secondary particles of the electron beam or ion beam, respectively, are measured. An analysis of the orientation angle dependence of the detected intensities can be used to draw conclusions about the symmetry, the orientation, internal stress states and other properties of the crystals which are located on the surface of the object.